My Klaine Story
by Happygal15300
Summary: There is a new boy in McKinley High School and Kurt might have feelings for him. What if the new boy has feelings for him too? Edited by my awesome friend Momo (animeluvv679)!
1. The New Boy

**Chapter 1: The New Boy**

It was a normal day at McKinley High School. The Glee Club members were talking about winning nationals, when a voice came from over head.

"Kurt Hummel, please come to the Principals office... you are not in trouble."

Then there was a click and then silence. Everyone in Glee Club stared at him. Kurt looked at Mr. Shuester.

"Go ahead, Kurt," said Mr. Shue.

He got up and walked out feeling his friends' eyes on the back of his head. He didn't know why he would be called down into Mr. Figgins' office. He said that he wasn't in trouble. So what was it?

As he walked down the deserted hallways, he heard classes in session, muffled sounds of teenagers talking and teachers teaching. Eventually, Kurt got to Mr. Figgins' office. He knocked. A voice came from the other side of the door.

"Come in," answered the voice.

Kurt walked in.

"Oh, Kurt."

"Hello, Ms. Pillsbury."

"Hello, Mr. Figgins' should be here any minute. I was just picking up some stuff."

Then she hurried out the door.

Kurt wandered around the room, looking at all the trophies and yearbooks his principle had. He looked at the pictures of his family. Then Mr. Figgins walked in.

"Ah, Kurt, come sit." Mr. Figgin's gestured toward the chair in front of his desk.

Kurt sat down and looked at Mr. Figgins.

"Why did you call me here?"

"Well, there is a new boy at this school, named Blaine Anderson. He came from the Dalton Academy for Boys."

"And you want me to show him around."

"Yes."

"And may I ask, why me?"

"You are the nicest and most reasonable person at this school. Plus since you are a senior here you know your way around pretty well."

"True. So where is this guy?"

"He should be here any second now."

As if on cue, they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

A shorter boy walked in. His hair was gelled to his head and he wore a red bow tie with a black shirt buttoned all the way. He had on red skinny jeans that didn't reach his ankles and had a messenger bag slung across his shoulder.

"Hello, Mr. Figgins."

"Hello, Blaine. Come and sit."

He sat on the chair next to Kurt's.

"Blaine, this is Kurt Hummel. He will be showing you to your classes."

Blaine turned to Kurt.

"He-" Kurt couldn't finish. When he looked into Blaine's hazel eyes he felt like he was melting.

"Hi..." Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and they just stayed there like that. Blaine thought that he was looking into an angel's eyes, for the matter.

They were slapped back to reality when Mr. Figgins handed Blaine his schedule.

"Here you go Mr. Anderson."

"Huh?"

"Your schedule."

"Oh. Yeah. Thanks."

"Alright, be on your way now."

Then they both walked out of the office and into the hallway.

"Gimmie your schedule."

"Here," Blaine gave him his schedule and their fingers touched for a fraction of a second. Blaine felt like he was going to hyperventilate.

Then the bell rang and the hallway became crowded with people.

"So, you're a junior?"

"Yeah."

"Huh."

"What?"

"Nothing. Come on, your class is this way."

In Kurt's mind he thought, "_He's a little bit short to be a junior, but whatever."_

On the way to Blaine's Social Studies class they passed the school's bulletin board. On it was a poster for Glee Club.

"Hey, do you know anything about the school's Glee Club?"

"Yeah, I'm actually in it."

"Oh cool."

"Why? You thinkin' of joining?"

"Well, yeah."

"Well, you shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because, everywhere you go you will be slushied."

"Slushied?"

"Yeah. The people on the football team that aren't in the Glee Club hate us for some reason, and buy school slushies and throw them in our faces."

"Yikes."

"Yeah, and happens basically every day."

"Well, I still wanna join."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you. Are you any good anyway?"

"Well, I was part of my school's Glee Club and I was, like, the head of the Warblers, so I'm guessing I am."

"Oh yeah, I remember you from regional's."

"Yeah. Great job on the original songs."

"Thanks. Well, here we are. Glee Club's having a meeting after school. You should come."

"Okay, I will."

"Cool, well bye."

"Bye."

Kurt then turned around and started to walk to his biology class when-

"Kurt!"

He turned around.

"Yeah, Blaine?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For showing me to my class and for making me feel welcome here."

"No problem."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Then Kurt turned around and walked away. Blaine turned to his class, smiling to himself. He couldn't get Kurt out of his head, and he was okay with that.


	2. Glee Club Meeting

**Chapter 2: Glee Club Meeting**

It was after school and Kurt walked into the Glee Club Classroom. Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, and Puck were already there. They were waiting for Mr. Shue and the rest of the Glee Club members. He sat down and as the others started to come in he saved a seat for Blaine. Blaine was the last of the members to come in. When he came in Kurt patted the seat next to him. Blaine sat down next to Kurt.

"Hey, you came."

"Well, yeah. I really want to be part of the Glee Club. I love to sing."

"Well, you're going to have to get the stamp of approval from Mr. Shue."

"Okay."

Then Mr. Shue walked into the room.

"Heeeellooooooo everyone!"

"What up Mr. Shue," Said Puck.

Mr. Shue laughed. Then he saw Blaine.

"And who might you be?"

"I'm Blaine Anderson. I would like to be part of your Club."

"Er, you do know this is the Glee Club."

"Yeah."

"Okay, it's your funeral."

"What?!"

"Hm? Oh nothing, nothing. Come up here and show us what you got."

Blaine nervously went up in front of the class.

"I'll be singing Teenage Dream."

Then he started to sing. The members started to dance along to the song. While he sang Rachel came over and sat down next to Kurt.

"Pst. Hey, Kurt."

"Oh, hey Rach."

"So you seem to be good friends with Blaine."

"Yeah, and I only met him today!"

"Hey, er, just out of curiosity, do you like him?"

"Ugh. Rachel just because I'm gay doesn't mean that I like every boy that I come in contact with!"

"Okay, okay, just wondering. I mean he _is_ cute."

"Oh, shut up."

Then the song ended and Rachel went back to her seat.

Afterwards Mr. Shue exclaimed, "YOU ARE IN!"

"Yes!" Blaine exclaimed.

Everyone clapped. Kurt clapped the loudest.

"Okay since you are in, I need to introduce you to the gang," Said Mr. Shue.

"Okay. I already know Kurt."

"Okay. So this is *pointing at the members* Quinn, Rachel, Finn, Puck, Sugar, Artie, Mercedes, Brittany, Rowly, Santana, Mike, Tina, and Sam."

"Okay."

"So that's all. I will see you guys on Monday."

Then everyone started exiting the classroom. Kurt came over to Blaine.

"Congrats! You are an amazing singer."

"Aww, thanks Kurt."

"So I was wondering if you were available later."

"Uh, yeah... Why?

"Every Friday one of the members of Glee Club has to throw a party or something at their house with only the Glee Club members. It's my turn."

"Oh, okay. When should I come over?"

"The party starts at 5:30, but you can come over now to help me set it up."

"Totally. I'll be there."

"Do you need a ride?"

"Naw, I have my own car. But thanks for the offer."

"Okay. Oh and it's a sleep over so bring some things to stay overnight with."

"Okay. Oh and where do you live?"

"I believe I live near you. I saw you live like six houses down from mine. I was getting in my car and saw you."

"Oh cool. See you in, like, ten minutes."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Then Kurt hopped in his car and drove off. He saw Blaine right behind him in his mirror. He liked seeing him in his mirror.

When Kurt got home he saw Blaine parking about six houses away. Blaine caught his eye and waved at him. Kurt waved back. Then he went into his house and waited for Blaine to come over.


	3. Party Time

**Chapter 3: Party Time**

Kurt was sitting on his couch watching TV waiting for Blaine to arrive to help set out the snacks. About five minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Blaine!"

"Hey, Kurt."

Kurt saw the big duffel bag in Blaine's hand.

"You do know you're not staying for a whole month... Right?"

"I know I just use a lot of product in my hair."

Kurt touched his insanely gelled hair and squished them together.

"No kidding."

"Then I want to pick between three outfits, then I have my bow tie collection, and a lot of other stuff."

"Yeah, well set your stuff over there and meet me in the kitchen."

Blaine put down his stuff by the coat hanger and quickly went to the kitchen.

"So, for snacks I have Doritos, Takis, Sun Chips, Pretzels, Cheetos, Hot Cheetos, Cheese Puffs, and Trail Mix. Can you get out ten bowls?"

"Sure."

The Kurt went to the fridge to get out grapes and strawberries. He set all the snack items out and started pouring them into the bowls. Blaine washed the grapes and strawberries. Then Kurt heard the door bell.

"I'll get it."

Kurt got a towel and rubbed off the cheese on his fingers and ran to the door.

"Rachel! Mercedes! Come on in."

"Hey Kurt" They said in unison.

Then Blaine walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Blaine. What are you doing here so early? The party doesn't start for another hour." Asked Rachel.

"I live across the street and wanted to give Kurt a hand."

"Oh okay."

Then Kurt yelled,"FINN YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND MY BFF IS HERE!"

"COMING!"

"Hey, what about me?!" Exclaimed Mercedes.

"You are both my best friends."

"But who's the better friend?" Questioned Rachel.

"Er, hey why don't you help me set out plates and drinks."

And Kurt hurried to the kitchen.

The girls started cutting up the strawberries into one bowl and picking off grapes from the vine to another bowl. Blaine and Kurt poured the bags of chips into different colored bowls and got out plates. Then Kurt's phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kurt. It's Quinn. I'm sorry I can't make it to your party. Me and Artie need to attend the same funeral. My great Grandma died and apparently his parents were good friends with her."

"Oh okay. Make sure to wear black. Not your usual bright colors."

"Ha ha ha. Okay well see ya."

"Bye."

Then Kurt hung up.

"Guys, Quinn and Artie can't make it. Their stuck at a funeral."

"Aww, poor guys." Mercedes said.

"Yeah and Sam just texted me that he started to throw up and can't make it." Said Rachel.

"Oh and today is Tina and Mike's anniversary so they can't make it either." Said Mercedes.

Then Finn came down to the Kitchen.

"Hey sweety." Finn bent down and kissed Rachel on the lips.

"Sugar texted me and she doesn't want to come."

"Well, that's mean. Finn give me your phone."

"Kurt, what are you going to do."

"Oh just give it."

Finn gave Kurt the phone and Kurt texted Sugar back saying,"Fine, we didn't want you here any way." Then he gave it back.

"Kurt! That's mean."

"Well, she's being mean too."

"Ugh."

Then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Said Kurt.

Kurt walked over to the door and flung it open.

"Oh hey Santana. Hey Britt."

"Hey!"

They all walked into the living room.

"Where is everybody?"

"This all of us, except Puck. Sugar didn't want to come, Sam is sick, Artie and Quinn are stuck at the same funeral, and Tina and Mike's anniversary is today."

"Oh. So where is Puck?"

"Late. As usual."

They all sat down in the living room and waited for Puck. An hour later Puck finally rung the door bell.

"FINALLY! GOD!"

"Well hello to you too, Finn."

"Get in here." And Finn pushed him to the living room.

"Well look who finally decided to show up." Said Santana, laying down her stack of cards. They decided to play Uno, to have something to do.

"Well, sorry. I got stuck in traffic."

"That's you excuse for everything now."

"Well, this time I really did."

"What ever."

There was awkward silence for about 30 seconds.

"Hey we should all play Truth or Dare!" Exclaimed Brittany.

"Okay." Answered Mercedes.

They all sat in a big circle on the floor.

"Who first?" Asked Blaine.

"I want to!" Answered Rachel.

"Okay."

"Ummm, Brittany."

"Yes?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Er, Dare."

"Okay. I Dare you to drink as much ketchup as I want you to."

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWW!"

"It's a dare, you have to do it."

Everyone laughed as Rachel had to literally drag her to the kitchen.

"Okay, while they're doing that... Uh Kurt Truth or Dare?" Asked Puck.

"Uh, Truth."

"Okay since your gay...Oh! Have you ever kissed a dude?

"Uh, yeah."

Blaine then stared at Kurt.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Kurt, you're... gay?"

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you. Uh... are you okay?"

"Uhhh, yeah, yeah. It just... I'm gay too."

"Seriously man?!" Asked Finn.

"Yeah..." Answered Blaine.

"Have you ever even kissed a boy?!" Asked Santana.

"Well yeah and..."

Rachel and Brittany walked into the room.

"That was officially the grossest thing I have ever drank in my entire life." Brittany anounced.

"Yuck. you smell like ketchup." Rachel commented.

"Here let me see." Said Santana.

Santana got up and kissed her girlfriend.

"Eh, it's not that bad."

"Try downing a whole glass."

"I see your point."

Blaine looked as if he was going to faint.

"You two are... lesbians?"

"Oh yeah. Me and Britt and girlfriends." Answered Santana.

"I seriously do not know anything about you guys."

Then Rachel and Brittany joined the others.

"So what did we miss?"

"Oh we told Blaine that Kurt's gay and apparently Blaine is gay too."

"OMG. I would have never guessed! But now I will have another gay bff! Yay!" Rachel exclaimed.

Blaine let out a snicker.

"What? You don't want to be my bff?" Rachel asked, sadly.

"Oh no, no, no. I just didn't think you guys would be so cool about it. My dad hates it."

"Well, what about your mom?" Asked Kurt.

"She's supportive."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah, uh. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Then Blaine went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Kurt noticed Blaine putting his head in his arms. He looked like he was crying.

"Uh guys. Imma go talk to him." Kurt said.

"Okay. Just hurry. I want to watch a movie soon." Said Puck.

Wow, thought Kurt, Puck can really be insensitive. Kurt got up and walked over to Blaine.

"Hey, Blaine. What's wrong?" Asked Kurt in his sympathetic voice.

Blaine looked up. His eyes were red with tears streaming from them.

"N-nothing." Blaine answered.

Kurt looked at him doubtfully.

"You really think I believe that?"

"No."

"Then tell me what's wrong."

"It's my dad. He hates... who I am."

"Oh, I am sure it's not that bad."

"I can never say two words to him without him yelling at me."

Kurt rubbed Blaine's back.

"It's okay."

Then Blaine started to cry more.

"It's okay. let it out."

Then Blaine, without thinking, wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and cried into his shoulder. Kurt reacted by patting his back. Eventually, Blaine stopped crying he got up from Kurt's shoulder.

"You better?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded.

"Okay. Now take a deep breath and lets go have fun with everyone."

Blaine took a really deep breath and got up. They walked out together and sat next to each other, in the circle.

"Hey, lets watch a movie!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Yeah! I wanna watch Strawberry Shortcake!" Exclaimed Brittany.

"Sorry, Britt, don't have that." Said Kurt.

Brittany pouted.

"How about Marley and Me?" Asked Rachel.

"Yeah!" Agreed Santana.

"Totally!" Agreed Mercedes.

"I want to watch Harry Potter!" Exclaimed Finn and Puck.

"Well, Britt?" Asked Kurt.

"Strawberry Shortcake."

"I told you. I don't have it." Said Kurt.

"Still."

"Ugh." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Well, I guess it's up to us."

"Yep."

"Marley and Me." Both Kurt and Blaine said.

Kurt and Blaine gave a nervous smile to each other.

"Uh... Marley and Me it is." Kurt said, nervously.

Kurt got out Marley and Me and put it in the DVD player. Then he sat down on the couch.

Finn sat at the far right side of the couch, Rachel sat next to him, Kurt sat next to her, Blaine sat next to Kurt, Santana and Brittany sat on the floor holding hands, Puck sat next to Brittany, and Mercedes sat next to Puck.

THE END OF THE MOVIE

Everyone wipes off a couple of tears, even Puck. I guess Puck does have a heart, thought Kurt.

Finn clears his throat," It's 10:00. We should move to our rooms."

"Blaine, are you going to sleep in Kurt's room or Finn's?" Asked Puck.

"I think I'll sleeps in Kurt's."

"Okay."

Finn and Puck headed up to Finn's room and Kurt, Blaine, and the girls get up and go to Kurt's room. Finn and Puck decide to watch The Avengers.

"So, what should we do?" Asked Mercedes.

"Lets share secrets! Like really embarrassing ones!" Suggested Rachel.

"Okay, I'll go first!" Said Brittany.

"Spill!" Demanded Santana.

"Okay, um... Oh I have one. Me and Kurt had a make out sesh a couple years back."

"No way!" Exclaimed Mercedes.

"I thought you said you were gay!" Said Santana.

"I am. And I was using her to make sure. She was the one who asked!" Exclaimed Kurt, while glaring Brittany.

"I can't believe you put your lips on my girlfriend. I feel sorry for her."

"HEY! I wasn't that bad..."

"Yeah he wasn't. He was a REALLY good kisser, actually." Said Brittany.

"Thank you, Brittany."

Santana giggled.

"Okay, Kurt your turn!" Said Rachel.

"Okay um... When I was seven I dressed up as Merlin Monroe... And I burned all the pictures!" Said Kurt, embarrassed.

Everyone laughed their heads off, rolling on the floor.

Kurt threw a pillow at Mercedes.

"HEY!" Exclaimed Mercedes.

She grabbed the pillow and started whacking him.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Exclaimed Rachel.

They all grabbed pillows off of Kurt's bed and hitting each other with them. Brittany let out a squeal. Santana hit her and tackled her to the floor. She kept whacking her playfully. Then Brittany got out from under her and started running to the other side of the room. Santana ran after her. Everyone laughed at them.

"KURT, THINK FAST!" Blaine yelled.

Kurt turned around and Blaine smacked him in the head with a pillow. Kurt tackled him and hit him hard,in the head, with the pillow.

"OW!" Exclaimed Blaine.

"Doesn't feel good now does it." Said Kurt, still on top of him.

Before Kurt could get off him Rachel and Mercedes ambushed them. Blaine and Kurt screamed as they were attacked with pillows. They crawled into Kurt's bathroom and started laughing.

"Shh." Blaine put his finger to his lips.

He crept up behind the bed, where Santana and Brittany were holding onto each other trying to stay away from the pillows. Blaine jumped ontop of the bed and tackled both of them. They both screamed.

"You didn't think you could hide. Did you?" Said Blaine.

They all crawl down to the floor in a big circle and start laughing uncontrollably.

"That was fun!" Exclaimed Brittany.

"Yeah." Agreed Mercedes.

"So now what?" Asked Rachel.

"Lets set up our sleeping bags." Blaine suggested.

"Lets connect them together so can sleep together, like a big mattress." Suggested Brittany.

"Okay." Said Kurt.

Everyone ran down stairs to get their stuff, Kurt stayed upstairs. Kurt slowly pushes his bead farther towards the wall to make room for the "big mattress". Blaine was the first one upstairs.

"Here, let me give you a hand." Offered Blaine.

Kurt stepped back and Blaine pushed the bed all the way over to the other side of the room.

"You're a lot stronger than you look." Said Kurt, a bit amazed.

Blaine fake laughed," Ha ha ha." and rolled his eyes.

All the girls come up and open up their sleeping bags and laid them across the floor. They put a couple of them on top of some to make it cushier. They made the "mattress" face towards the TV.

"Lets watch a movie!" Suggested Mercedes.

"Yeah!" Agreed Blaine.

"Okay, what do you want to watch?" Asked Kurt.

"Hunger Games!" Exclaimed Mercedes.

"Yeah!" Agreed Rachel.

"Please?" Begged Blaine.

"Okay, okay!" Said Kurt.

Kurt popped it into the DVD player. As the opening credits came on everyone propped their pillows up against the bed's frame. Mercedes sat at the end, Kurt sat next to her, Blaine sat next to Kurt, Rachel sat next to him, and Brittany and Santana snuggled with each other.

"I haven't watched it yet, so no spoilers!" Blaine demanded.

"Nor have I." Said Rachel.

"Me to!" Said Brittany.

"We won't." Said Santana.

"I promise." Promised Kurt.

"Same here." Said Mercedes

The Middle of the Movie (11:58 P.M.)

Everyone is asleep, except for Blaine and Kurt.

"Poor little girl." Said Blaine, wiping off tears from his face.

"I shouldn't be crying! I saw it coming." Said Kurt, balling.

"It's okay, Kurt, it's just a movie."

Blaine puts his arm around him and rubs his shoulder. Without thinking Kurt rolled into his shoulder. When Kurt's mind catches up to what he was doing, he automatically roles out. Blaine retracts his arm and put them in his lap.

"Ummm. We should go to bed, it's midnight." Suggested Kurt.

"Uh, yeah." Agreed Blaine.

Kurt turned off the TV and it was pitch dark in the room. Kurt curled up in the covers and turned his back to Blaine. Blaine did the same as Kurt. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, trying to forget what had just happened. Blaine, on the other hand, shut his eyes, smiling to himself.


	4. Good Morning

**Momo-chan: Hey guys! I'm not the author, just to let you know. I'm the editor, HappyGal is the author. She said to leave her thoughts a mystery, so I will most likely be the only person putting these things up here… Anyways, just letting you all know, I have corrected the grammar and what not, but I still have to actually **_**read **_**the story, so if you see some text in past-tense and some in present-tense, the writer just has a tendency to do that, I'll change all to past tense later. Expect random updates, but don't be alarmed, they will come out quickly. Anyways, on with the story! (finally…)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Good Morning**

In the morning Kurt and Blaine weren't only facing each other, they were super close to each other. So close, in fact, their noses barely touched. Kurt was the first one up. He felt Blaine's warm-breath on his face. It smelled of grape soda and strawberries. He smiled and fluttered his eyes open. When he realized how close they were he got up and ran to the other side of the room and started hyperventilating. He decided to wake up Rachel. He want over to her and shook her.

"Hmmmm?" Rachel mumbled and started to feel his face.

"Kur? Wha do ya wan?" Asked Rachel, half asleep, half awake.

"I need to talk to you."

"Later." and Rachel rolled over on her side.

"Don't make me get a bucket of water." Kurt threatened.

"I'M UP!" Rachel shot right up.

"Shhhh. You're going to wake everyone up! Come here. I need to talk to you."

He dragged her to his bathroom.

"Whaaat?" Complained Rachel.

"Well first." Kurt turned on the fosset, put some water in his hands, and splashed it into Rachel's face.

"Thanks." She glared at him, all wet.

"You're welcome. Now what I need to talk to you about is... about Blaine."

"Mhmm."

"You know how earlier yesterday you asked if I liked him?"

"Yeah."

"Well...'

Rachel squealed. "YOU DO!"

Before he could protest, even if it was true, she was running out to tell the girls. She tackled all of them and woke them up. They all groaned.

"Girls! Girls! KURT LIKES BLAINE!"

That woke them up. They all screamed, which woke up Blaine. Blaine jumped up.

"Is everyone okay!?"

"Yeah," said Rachel.

"So why did you scream!?"

"Oh. Kurt likes..." Brittany was interrupted when Kurt's hand went over her mouth.

"Likes?"

Everyone looked in a panic. They were all saying, "Uh, uh, uh."

"Oh, I get it. Kurt, you like someone! Spill it!"

"Oh you caught me. I like a guy in my English class." Kurt's hand was still on Brittany's mouth.

"Oh cool, well I'm going to go get dressed."

"Okay."

Kurt waited for Blaine to exit to scream at Brittany. As Blaine exited the room he thought, "_So, he likes someone else. Yay... This sucks_."

After everyone woke up and ate breakfast, they all said bye and left.


	5. Monday

**Momo-chan: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, Happygal has a bunch of chapters ready, but I was sick (and still am sick) so I wasn't able to update. I'll try to update faster for you guys! ^.^**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Monday**

It's Monday and Kurt gave Blaine a ride to school. They sung Perfect by Pink all the way to school.

"Bye Kurt."

"See you after school, in Glee Club."

"See yuh."

"Bye."

Throughout the whole day Kurt couldn't get Blaine out of his head. Blaine couldn't get Kurt out of his head too, but he couldn't stop tapping his foot. He wanted to see Kurt really bad. As soon as the last bell rang he got up and ran to Glee Club. He stopped at the door and slowed down. When he saw he smiled, but he didn't sit next to Kurt.

"Hey, guys!" said as he came in.

"Hello," said the whole class.

"So this week I want everyone to pair and sing a duet together on Friday. Ms. Pillsberry, Coach Bieste, and I will be judging. The winners will sing at the next school assembly, which is next Wednesday."

Everyone clapped and was excited.

"I shall be picking the groups."

Everyone stopped talking and groaned. Mr. Shue rolled his eyes.

"Quinn and Sam."

"Yay!" exclaimed Quinn. She kissed him and sat on his lap.

"Artie and Sugar."

"Okay," said Sugar.

"Of course, Rachel and Finn."

"Of course," said Rachel and looked at Finn with loving eyes and held his hand.

"Santana and Mercedes."

"Awesome." said Santana and they both high fived.

"Puck and Mike."

"Easy A." said Puck and they knuckle bumped.

"Brittany and Tina."

They both hugged, "We are going to crush you all," said Brittany.

"And that leaves Kurt and Blaine."

Kurt gave Blaine a nervous smile. Blaine gave a BIG smile back.

"Okay, get with your partner," said .

Blaine almost tripped running over to Kurt.

"So, partner, what song do you have in mind?" asked Blaine.

"How about Perfect by Pink?"

"I love that song."

"Well yeah. We've been singing it in the car and I can see it on your face."

"Yeah. And it will be really easy because we already know the words."

"But we will still practice."

"This is going to be sooo easy!"

"Wanna come over to rehearse after this?"

"Sure."

"You all are dismissed," interrupted Mr. Shue.

Everyone walked out with their partners arguing about which song they should do.

"I have some homework to do, so I'll come over in an hour," said Blaine.

"Okay."

And they parted their ways.

* * *

**Momo-chan: Please review! It makes Happygals day!**


	6. A Kliss

**Momo-chan: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter :/ Some things came up, BUT there will be more than one chapter this week, so look forward to that! ^.^**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Kliss**

4:00 P.M.

Kurt was on the couch, browsing channels, when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, Blaine!"

"Hi, hi! So, ready to practice?"

"Yeah, come on in."

Blaine walked in.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Sure, what do you have?"

"Orange Juice, water, Diet Coke, Cherry Coke, and Sprite."

"I'll take a Cherry Coke."

"Kay."

Kurt passed a can of Cherry Coke to Blaine and took one for himself as well. Then they went upstairs. They both sat down on the bed.

"Where's Finn?" asked Blaine, taking a sip from his drink.

"He's at Rachel's."

"Oh, so it's just you and I?"

"Yeah, my dad, Burt, is at work and my mom, Carole, is out shopping."

"Oh, okay."

Kurt went over to his computer.

"Ready?"

"Yep, click it."

Kurt laughed and "clicked it". They both danced around and sang. By the end they were face to face and chest to chest. The both were panting. Blaine looked at Kurt's lips. He lent in and kissed Kurt. Kurt kissed him back and put his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. They were snapped back to reality when the front door was slammed shut. They both jumped back and panted more. Kurt gave a nervous smile.

"Kurt, baby, I'm home!" Carole yelled.

"I'm upstairs, mom!" Kurt yelled back.

All Blaine could do was look at Kurt. Carole came up and came into the room.

"Hey, sweetie. Oh, who is this?"

"I'm Blaine. I'm his singing partner for Glee Club."

"Okay. I'll let you get back to your singing and dancing." Then she left.

Kurt looked at Blaine and sat next to him on the bed. He gave a nervous smile. Blaine took a deep breath and said, "I want to take you out to dinner."

"Like a date?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. Friday night, at eight."

"It's a date."

Blaine let out a little laugh.

"We- we should practice."

"Yeah, we should."

Blaine got up to play the song. Kurt stopped him by put his arm in front of him. Blaine sat back down.

"Not that kind of practice."

Blaine looked confused and Kurt lent in and kissed him. Blaine kissed him back.

* * *

**Momo-chan: Please review, it makes Happygal's day!**


	7. Dave Karofsky

**Momo-chan: Hey! Two chapters in one night! Yay! ~.^**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Dave Karofsky**

As Blaine left Kurt's house he gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek. Kurt blushed and as he shut the door he watched Blaine walk to his house. After he shut the door, Kurt went upstairs to his room and fell down on his bed smiling to himself. He wanted to fall asleep until Friday, so that he could spend more time with Blaine. He was about to drift off when he got a text. It was from Dave Karofsky, a bully at his school. It said:

"If you tell, I will KILL you."

He had been getting these text messages just like these. Other said:

"If you let out such as a peep, I will slit your throat." And "If you tell anybody, I will pound you until you draw your last breath."

He looked at the other text messages and decided to call Blaine.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Blaine, it's Kurt. I want to talk to you."

"We just saw each other."

"I, I know it just I really need to talk to someone." A tear strolled down Kurt's face. He quickly wiped it off.

"Okay, I'll come over."

"No, no. Go to the park, I'll meet you there."

"Okay." Blaine heard the panic in Kurt's voice. He hurried to his car.

Kurt got into his car and parked by Blaine's car. He found Blaine sitting on a bench near the slide. He got out and walked over.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine noticed how red Kurt's eyes were, "Hey... Are you okay?"

Another tear went down Kurt's face. Kurt took out his phone and shown him the texts.

"Kurt... Who is this? What is he talking about?"

"His name is Dave Karofsky. He is a bully at school. I've been getting these texts from him. I am the only one who knows he is...in the closet."

Blaine put his arm around Kurt.

"A couple months, he kissed me and I was shocked. That was my first kiss."

"I'm sorry that, that had to be your first kiss."

"Ever since the... incident I've been getting these texts."

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it."

"That's what worries me. What if he does? You should have seen him a couple months before it happened. He used to push me, punch me. Ever since it happened he hasn't even touched me."

"Shouldn't that be a good thing?"

"NO! This is worse." Kurt said, pointing to his phone.

"It'll be okay."

"No, it won't."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"  
"NO! HE WILL CRUSH YOU TO A PULP!"

"Hey. I'm a lot stronger than I look. Even you said that."

"Still, I don't want my new boyfriend to get hurt."

"So, I _am_ your boyfriend."

"Yes, just like I am yours."

"I like that."

Kurt smiled and put his head on Blaine's shoulder. Then Kurt got another text. This time it said:

"I need to talk to you." Blaine noticed Kurt looking at his phone.

"Is it from him?"

"Yeah... It says he wants to talk to me."

"Oh..."

Kurt texted back, "No." Then he saw what time it was.

"OH SHOOT!"

"What?"

"I need to go, I'm going to be late for dinner." and with that, he jumped up from the bench.

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay." And Blaine gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Kurt got into his car and went home. He just barely made it to dinner.

* * *

**Momo-chan: Please review, it makes Happygal's day!**

**Oh! And another thing! Please vote on Happygal's poll on her profile! Thanks a bunch!  
**


End file.
